Heavily Broken
by theanonymoustwin
Summary: Baron Battle wasn't the world's perfect father. He certainly wouldn't be receiving any Father of the Year awards. Especially not from Warren Peace. [SONGFICONESHOT]


Heavily Broken

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and never will own _Sky High_. The same goes for the song _Heavily Broken_ by the Veronicas. The only thing that I own is the plot – which is very, very strange…

**Warning: **Apart from this probably not making much sense, I've taken the song out of context. Well, as far as I know, it's out of context. I just liked the song, and wanted to make a story out of it.

_Everyday I sit here waiting/Everyday just seems so long/And now I've had enough of all the hating/ Do we even care, it's so unfair/Any day it'll all be over/Everyday there's nothing new/And now I just try to find some hope/To try and hold onto/But it starts again/It'll never end/_

Baron Battle wasn't going to be winning any "Father of the Year" awards, because he certainly wasn't a perfect father, and as far as Warren Peace was concerned, he wasn't much of a father at all. After being released from prison on good behaviour, he had returned home to Warren and his mum. It was even worse than anything Warren could have imagined. It was hard to believe that these two used to be in love with one another, because now they didn't hate one another – they loathed the sight of each other. Within a week of Baron Battle moving into their shoe- boxed size apartment, Warren learnt –quickly- that no longer would you be getting dinner at six 'o' clock every evening. With dinner, you'd be getting a full-scale screaming match and the resounding sound of a slamming door.

Not only that, but after Warren and his mother had retreated to their bedrooms, the Baron would decide to drink. It didn't matter what kind of alcohol he drunk, just as long as it was strong enough to get rid of his anger. Not surprisingly, it didn't get rid of his anger – it just made it worse. It's too bad Warren didn't have a lock on his door, because he knew precisely when his father would enter his room and start beating him.

_I'm heavily broken/And I don't know what to do/Can't you see that I'm choking/ And I can't even move/When there's nothing left to say/What can you do/I'm heavily broken/And there's nothing I can do/_

Either Warren's friend didn't notice all the bruises he sported when he came to school, or they didn't **want** to notice. Warren knew that even if they did ask, he wouldn't tell them. They wouldn't understand, or worse, they'd feel sorry for him. He couldn't stand it when people felt sorry for him. But sometimes he wanted them to notice that his home life wasn't what he made it out to be. He wanted to start screaming that his father would get drunk and physically abuse him and his mum. But he didn't. Because no matter how hard he tried, the words wouldn't – couldn't – come out of his mouth, and even if they could, there was nothing he could do.

_Almost giving up on trying/Almost heading for a fall/And now my mind is screaming out/I've gotta keep on fighting/But then again/It doesn't end/ I'm heavily broken/And I don't know what to do/Can't you see that I'm choking/And I can't even move/When there's nothing left to say/What can you do/I'm heavily broken/And there's nothing I can do/_

Tuesday was one of his father's worst days. He came home to find his mother curled up in a ball on her bed crying and his father had locked himself in the bathroom. He couldn't stand to see his mother shattered into millions of pieces like this. His father he didn't particularly care about. He could go drown in a lake for all Warren cared. But his mother, his mother he loved. If it weren't for her, he would've just given up by now. But for her, he would keep on fighting, even when almost everything he had was gone.

_Feels like I'm drowning/I'm screaming for air/ (I'm screaming for air)/Louder I'm crying/And you don't even care/_

Warren had tried to talk to his father, to ask him for help, to ask him to stop, but then he realised that his father just didn't care. He had found a way to vent his anger, and he didn't care who he hurt in order to release it. As long as it wasn't contained in him.

_I'm heavily broken/And I don't know what to do/Can't you see that I'm choking/And I can't even move/ (What can I do)/When there's nothing left to say/What can you do/I'm heavily broken/ I'm heavily broken/And I don't know what to do/Can't you see that I'm choking/And I can't even move/When there's nothing left to say/What can you do/I'm heavily broken/ Heavily broken/_

Baron Battle wasn't the world's most perfect father, and he certainly wouldn't be receiving any awards for "Father of the Year." Especially not from Warren Peace.


End file.
